A Story Becomes A Reality
by brezy bri
Summary: When one member of the Science Club tells a scary story one night to the gang, it becomes their reality.
1. The Story

**Title**: A Story Becomes A Reality

**Summary**: When Grace tells a scary story one night to the gang, it becomes their reality.

**Paring**: A touch of C/M, J/V, L/G

**Rating**: PG-13 I guess.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything about Strange Days at Blake Holsey High. I don't care if you use my other charter.

**AN**: This is a short fanfiction , 5 chapters. Grace is from my another fanfic (New School New Beginning), I just changed her name. I haven't posted it yet, cause it sucks.

I came up with it in a dream. I guess it can go with Halloween. My scary story skills aren't in this one and it's scary ish till the 4 chapter. Just go with it. **PLEASE REPOSED!**

A Story Becomes A Reality

CH 1: The Story

It was night at Black Hole High, the night before summer break actually. Tomorrow they were all going up to the mountains to set off their summer, to celebrate making it through another strange year at Black Hole High and to celebrate their friendships.

But, as they were all huddled up in Josie' and Corrine's dorm, the start of a freak lightning storm brewed outside, which came out of nowhere.

The six of them were gathered around a flashlight in Josie & Corrine's dorm room. Sitting in a circle with the lights out, the only light from the one flashlight that the on going story teller held, each listening closely to the make-shift stories each were telling.

"That was pretty scary Joss!" Marshall grinned

"Finally, now it's my turn!" Grace gasped, have you ever heard the old saying "patience is a virtue"? Well, lets just say, patience was not one of Grace's virtues.

"Okay, give it your best shot!"

"Okay, well here goes nothing," She started, holding the flashlight under her chin, creating shadows around her face.

_"These six teens were driving down a dirt road when their car breaks down. They were in the middle of nowhere. They all decided to walk, unfortunately the nearest town was 5 miles away._

_But to get there they would have to cross a small river, through the Dark Forest, and finally arriving at the first house at the edge of town. They came to the bridge, but it was falling apart._

_'You guys, we should go across one by one.' the middle girl said._

_They were very close in age, just born at different times of the year._

_The youngest girl went first, then the youngest boy, the middle girl, the middle boy, next the oldest girl, and lastly the oldest boy._

_'HELP!' He had fallen through._

_'No!' the eldest girl screamed._

_She was his girlfriend, and ran to help. But he was gone. There was a splash, but his head didn't bob back up. And as she ran onto the bridge she in, in the process fell through too. There was also no trace of her either._

_'Oh No! What are we going to do now?' the middle girl cried._

_The now four teens headed onward. The dark forest was extremely foggy, you couldn't even see your own feet. It was night fall now. There was no sign of the moon or stars._

_The youngest girl & boy held hands and the middle girl & boy held hands too as both were an item too._

_'Come on it can't be this far!' the middle girl complained._

_'I no, let's just keep walking.' the youngest boy encouraged._

_'Alright. But – Help—! ' the middle girl just then fell into a hole she didn't see, and could swear wasn't there. Or was it? There was no way she would have known because of the density of the fog that pooled around their feet and waist. _

_'No!' the middle boy exclaimed, but she slipped through his fingers before he could get a tight enough grasp._

_The other two scrambled over to where the hole was suppose to be, but it was completely gone. Vanished. Like in those old cartoons you use to watch on Saturday morning, were they would draw a circle in the ground and then erase it or pick it up. _

_The tried to crawl around, trying to find the hole, but being careful not to fall in themselves._

_'You guys are you sure we should keep going?' the middle boy asked._

_'Yeah! What are we suppose to do, rot away, I'd rather not. When we reach the town we will get help and we will find them. Don't worry.' the youngest girl said trying to comfort the shaken up boy._

_They continued onward. _

_A few miles later, many blister later, and the three noticed the change of the ground that they step upon. Before it was dirt, but now as they step, they could hear the sounds of gravel under there shoes._

_It was the start of the long ass drive way, and at the end of it was the first house, still at least a good mile away. They took off at a mad dash for it, as they ran the fog swooped up and not only covered their feet before but their whole body. _

_Each halted, for each of them felt lost without seeing where they were, or where each other were. _

_'Okay, guys, just walk toward my voice and – ' and the middle boy stopped, and as the final two listened intently for him the finish, the fog was gone. And their friend was . . ._

_'Oh no!' the youngest girl moaned. The now only two were remaining._

_The duo came to the front of the house, it looked as if it was abandoned. The shutters were falling off their hinges. The color of the house was now an ugly, worn out shad of brown. But the light was on in the attic, signaling that at least someone was home, someone could help._

_And the three steps led up to the front door was all they need to walk to get the much needed help to get their friends found, gripping each others hands, they climbed the steps._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Both approached with so much anticipation, their knocks were at the same time, but before their fists could come crashing down on the wooden door, it opened a slit._

_CREEK_

_They paused, and the door wrenched open. Both entered the darkness, not sure what to expect. . . "_

AN: what did you guys think. Please Reposed. Until next chapter.


	2. The Beginning of Their Own Story

Disclaimer is on and will always be on the first chapter.

AN: come on, does this story such that hard that only one person reviewed! Even though only one person has reviewed, I'm still continuing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Their Own Story

The clock read a minute til ten as Grace continued with her story, "As_ they entered they saw. . . ."_

She was cut off by the door banging open, hitting the wall with such force it slammed back shut.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the frighten teens screamed.

They jumped like six feet high, not exactly _six_ feet if you were to measure and are very critical about, but since I don't believe, you would be that critical just go with what I say, since this is my story.

This time opening the door with the right amount of force needed to actually opening a door properly, Principal Durst stepped out, "So sorry, did I frighten you?"

"You think!" Marshall snapped.

Narrowing her eyes because no one dared to talk to _her_ like that without punishment, she announced what they each knew but didn't give a damn about, "Curfew, its 10:00."

"Fine!" they mumbled, picking themselves off the wood flooring and scurried out the door.

"Night ya guys!" Josie and Corrine called after everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Josie, look out the window!" Corrine said as she woke looking out the window, something she did regularly.

"UGH!"

"Come on, wake-up." Eager to show her what kind of damage the school had gone through because of last night's storm. And because if she didn't wake her up now they were going to be behind schedule, Corrine's schedule, on getting on with their trip up to the mountains.

"To early, must sleep." Josie moaned, her words slurring together making it difficult to understand what exactly she was saying, but not Corrine, she was an expert on Josie's mourning talk.

There was one way to get the sleepy head out of bed, well one way that didn't get Josie's sheets all wet. She ripped off Josie's covers. Exposing her to the coldness of the room, now that had her up and wide awake. "OKAY!"

As Josie took her first look out the bedroom window, others were doing the same. The outdoor lunch tables were turned over, more then twenty feet from where each stood the whole year before, some of the smaller trees were up-rooted, leaves and some other debris scatter the grounds.

"That storm must have been huge!" Corrine exclaimed with surprise. "Because I never heard a thing!"

"No shit Sherlock! You can't hear a thing over your loud snoring! It's like a frat train is running next to my ear." she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Josie but her best innocent face on, it might work on some adults a couple of the students but not on Corrine. "Anyway, I can't wait till we all get to the mountains!" Quickly changing the subject.

"I know!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer! My butt is _so_ sore, wait . . . never mind it just went numb! Great!" Marshall complained. They were driving up the mountain side and an alarming speed of 15 mph. Vaughn just had to make sure he kept his father's precious car in tack and the turning were getting pretty sharp. And the whole way there all Marshall did was complain, non-stop.

"Marshall stop being such a dram queen . . . or king, whatever, just stop complaining! We're getting closer!" Josie snapped. If she heard one more sound of him she might just right back there, rip him from the car, throw him out the door and over the cliff!

Out of nowhere, the car staled and would not start up again.

"Uh oh, there is no cell service up here." Lucas told them. Each eyed the other, this was so NOT good!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Walk you say! It's not that far you say! Well I'm tired of walking!" Marshall groaned.

"Just keep walking Marshall." Lucas pushed him from behind, trying to get him to walk at a pace that a snail couldn't beat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They finally came to a bridge. It was rotting away, the side ropes had given away and were no longer there, some plackets were gone revealing the fast moving river below. At first glance you could tell it was about to give out any moment.

"Okay, we're at the bridge, according to the map (yes they did have a map) the town is a couple more miles beyond the bridge. But it will never hold all of us." Vaughn stated out.

"So will just go one at a time." Corrine said in 'I Know Everything about Everything' tone of voice, showing once again she did have a 172 IQ.

After a five second debate, they decided to go youngest to oldest. First Grace, then Lucas, Corrine, Marshall, Josie and finally Vaughn.

The first five were across now, and Vaughn was about half way across, but it was shacking really badly. Suddenly, the plackets clasped underneath his weight taking him with it.

"Vaughn!" Josie screamed.

They peered over the edge looking for any signs that he was still alive or above water but there was no sign of him. Nevertheless, Josie still ran out onto the bridge insisting on saving him because he just couldn't be gone.

"No! Josie DON'T!" Corrine yelled, but it came to late.

Josie fell through too. And there was no trace of her, she was gone just like Vaughn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Till next chapter


	3. Doesn't this all seem familiar?

Disclaimer is in chapter one

AN: All the things in itallicas are thought, fyi. im not really that great at the whole emotional turmoil, thing. As you can probably tell from the written shit below.

CH 3: Doesn't this _all_ seem familiar?

"Josie!" Corrine whispered in disappear

Her eyes filled with tears, but of course they did, she just watch two of her best friends plummet to their deaths.

_Their not dead, they can't be! _But of course with her 172 IQ, just had to but in and reason the logical side of her denial. _Of course they are, the river below is going at least 70 mph, just face it, they're gone, dead, and never returning. Well, unless, another strange thing at Black Hole High could be them coming back to life. Zombies! Lucas could sure get a kick out of that, right. _

She shot forward, but Marshall held her back not wanting to lose her too. She wiggled about, trying to get free of his grasp, but he was holding on tight.. She finally gave up, her knees buckling, reduce to nothing but jell-o. And sobbed uncontrollably.

But Corrine wasn't the only one who was upset about it, due, everyone was crying. Marshall knelt down next to Corrine and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, but with little success. How can you comfort when you need to comfort as much as they did? She curled up in his chest, crying into his shirt. Lucas walked off, he needed a walk, no he need to escape this. All of it, it couldn't be happening, it was a dream, another sick, twisted dream his unconsciousness was playing on him. And soon he'd wake up, screaming probably, and then laugh and the stupidness of it all.

But it wasn't a dream, he wouldn't wake up, he wouldn't laugh it off, because this was one of the many cruel things life like to throw your way when you finally think you have it all figured out.

As for Grace, she just stood there, numb. Couldn't move, horrified at what she just witnessed.

------------

Hours had passed. Lucas returned, Grace still just stood there, still unable to move, but it wasn't like anyone of them cared at that moment, too caught up in their own grief. Grace was lost in her min, which wasn't too hard, with all the stuff it held and all. Frozen in fear, pain - in complete and utter shock. Just starring of into the fog, which was now surrounding them. She wanted to lose herself, her mind, her sanity in the fog - so many temptations - diving into the fast moving river, or running away in the forest, or, you know, just standing there, saying nothing, doing nothing, slowly losing her mind.

Lucas' eyes were all red and puffy, probably from crying the whole time he was gone in the woods. And if you were to ask he about it after this was all over, he would deniy it completely, which they all knew was a lie. He, unlike Grace skipped the whole shock phase and went straight to the grief.

While those two delt with their own type of grieving, Corrine had cried the Pacific Ocean and more into Marshall's shirt. And Marshall just gazed upon the horrid bridge that had cost two of his friends' lives and cost the four remaining unbelievable pain.

As Lucas reproached the remaining three, he saw with dull eyes that Marshall had Corrine covered, so he knew that it was his job to try his best to comfort Grace. And the only way that he could come up with was wrapping his arms around her petite size, which he found actually was a smart choice because she rested her head on his should and cried, but it wasn't uncontrollably sobs like Corrine, but just silent tears racing down her checks as if in a race. By this time Marshall couldn't hold it in anymore, he also cried uncontrollably like Corrine but without a peep like Grace.They all sat down on the cold, moist gravel. The now four teens of Blake Holsey High huddled together, each crying themselves to a restless sleep.

-----------

"Josie, Vaughan!" Corrine woke with a gasped, terror was written over her face.

"It's okay, Corrine, just relax." Marshall hushed to Corrine having woken up an hour before from a simailar dream as her.

"How can you say things are okay! Our friends are gone! Dead! How can you tell me to relax!" Corrine shouted, kind of passed the grieving stage and into rage.

Marshall lowered his head. "I'm sorry. It's just - "

"I know, I feel the small way." Lucas started to crying again.

"Grace?" he asked, realizing the much need warmth her body gave him as he slept that night, was replaced by a unforgiving coldness. His eyes scanning the horizon, nothing. He walked around, leaving Marshall to handle his girlfriend as he had this knotting feeling in his gut to look for his. Finally after searching for what seemed like forever, he spotted the end of a rope coming up from the jagged edge of the cliff which over hanged the river. As his eyes followed the path of the rope, he found it was tied around a tree.

He dashed to the edge, which crumbled a little once his total weight was on it and peering over he saw what made his heart skip a beat or two or eight.

"Grace! What the hell are you doing? Are you stupid or just plain crazy!"

"I'm goin' with crazy." she said with a dead serious tone of voice but a smirk flashed upon her white complection.

She was shimming down the rope and was halfway down the cliff.

"Get back up here!" Lucas shouted, while he started to pull her up.

"Come on! I just wanted to find them, Lucas! PLEASE! We need to look to see if there was any trace of them being alive, just any trace at all." tears flowed freely now, "For Corrine at least. For me, for all of us! Please, Lucas?"

She continued to rant on but, as he also continued to pull her up with the sheer forced of adrenaline that coursed through his veins, because without it, there could be no way he'd be able to pull her up.

As she reached the top, her head down, tears dripping off her nose, and the last bit of hope that they were still alive gone.

"Let's get going, we can't stay . . . here any longer. We have to find . . . somewhere, or someone to help us." Grace said, her voice breaking a couple times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: it's a boring chapter, I no, but it gets better, I promise. It was just a filler in chapter. thanks for reading. please review. sorry for the grammar mistakes. If you actually give a damn about this story, then review. If it sucks, tell me, I don't care.


	4. Never Ending Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah blah. Yeah that's good enough.

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Ending Darkness

When the four were convinced by Grace to keep on going - keep in mind it wasn't a hard job seeing as the latter option was to just sit on that damn cliff till the day they died - it was night fall and the full moon was covered in dark, angry thunder clouds. Just their luck.

They had entered the Dark Forest, yes that was actually the name of the forest, how anticlimax can it get (look how's talking, the kid who wrote this). Its name came from the fact of it being pitch black, no mater the time of day.

As the walked aimlessly into the darkness, how they didn't fall off path or walk into any tress, don't ask me. They walked hand and hand, well not like in Oz (Lions and Tigers and Bears! OH MY!), just the two couples - Lucas and Grace, Marshall and Corrine.

They walked on in complete and utter darkness and silence, which was bazaar because they were in a forest. A forest! There's suppose to be birds singing or and least grasshoppers making that really annoying sound that they make and you feel like running off and go squish them until they're little brown spot of the ground! Um . . . uh . . . oh yeah, but there was not a sound, besides the shuffling of their feet against (the yellow brick road) the dirt path.

Marshall wanted to break the silence, need to break the silence, it burned his ears, but his throat was dry from crying earlier and the only thing to drink, soda, was in the car which was impossible to get to without that damn bridge. So he just carried on with the silence.

The never ending silence continued for an hour or so, but was interrupted by the high pitched screams that filled the void of darkness around the four teens. Then followed by an eerily silence.

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks followed by Grace. Straining their eyes they searched the darkness but they couldn't see anything, not even their hand in front of their face.

Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong! Lucas felt it in the pit of his empty stomach that something just happened, but when he racked his brain he came up with nada.

That's when Grace saw the void that they were missing, their beloved, bossy, caring, warm hearted, curly headed friend Corrine. Corrine was missing!

"CORRINE!'' Marshall cried, only to be met by silence.

Lucas turned to Grace with fiery eyes and exploded, "What them hell did you think you were doin'? Now we have lost another friend! We should have stayed at the car and waited for help! This is all your fault! Damnit Grace! I hope your next!"

Lucas was pissed, as you could tell, but could you really blame him, because I'd even yell at her too. Grace was dead silent; 'I hope your next!' those words, the tone of his voice. They buzzed around in her skull. She knew she deserved that, it _was_ her fault. But she had bigger things in mind at the moment, then to get too caught up in those harsh words that burned through her ears.

"Grace. . . Grace! Don't you have anything to say? Aren't you going to deny it, or something?" Lucas asked with silent tears rolling down his already tear stained checks.

"The story," she gasped, her voice sounding miles away.

"What?" Marshall asked with strain, it was hard to get the muscles in his throat to move, let alone let him talk.

"The story, my story, from two nights ago, remember? It's coming true, it's all coming true." she sniffled.

Lucas considered it for a moment, "It is, all of it is coming true. Except for some little details, but the main things are happening."

"I know." she cried.

"Wait, what is supposed to happen after we arrived at _the house_?"

"I. .I . . . don't know." she said as she lowered her head.

"What do you mean you don't know! You were the one telling the story, how do you not know what is suppose to happen!"

"I . . . I was just making it up as i went along. The story was kind of just popping into my head. I. . . I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault, I hope I am next too!" she sputtered as she turned her back on Lucas and burred her face into her hands.

Lucas took a step and hugged Grace from behind.

"I'm sorry. You know I was-" he was cut off by Grace pulling out of his grasp.

"I know you're sorry, but you did mean it. Deep down, somewhere you meant every word. It's okay, this is all happening because of me, and I should be next! But let's just keep on walking and get out of this hell story!" she stated, as she continued down the path.

He sighed and jogged to catch up with her fast paced walking, with Marshall shuffling far behind him. Too deep in depression to actually give a damn where he was going. Hell, you could probably dress him up as a doll and still he wouldn't care.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reach the end the edge of the forest, the clouds break, reviling the bright, orange, full moon. Lighting up their sight, they focused on a house a quarter of a mile away. Their eyes light up with excitement, and with a sudden burst of energy the three science club members took off in a mad race for the house that would hopefully be their way out of this sicotic story.

But alas, it cannot be that easy for our geeky science freaks (which I am one myself), because as they neared the pathway that lead up to the grand door, thick, white fog engulfed them completely. Wrapping each of them in a cocoon of fog, so dense they couldn't even see their hand by their side.

"Um, you guys . . . okay what the hell!" Lucas screamed.

"Just clam down, Lucas." Grace said with breeze, as if they were just skipping in some field with daisy and dandelions.

After a few agonizing moments later, the fog evaporated completely, leaving only two geeks, I mean, fellow science club percipients.

Just Lucas and Grace (and if you didn't figure that out, man your slow).

The last two teens remained, starring wide-eyed were their friend last stood.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Huh? Slow chapter, but next is gonna be twice as long and it's kinda funny, I think. And for all you guys who are still reading this and not reviewing, just PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys review, the quicker I'll update. Thanks for reading. 


	5. One Hell of A House

Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days, any characters (besides Grace, but I don't care too much for her), or the short portion of a song in the chapter. Which is a nursery song, sung by various artists, again, I don't own. Or the book I mention either.

Chapter 5: One Hell of a House

The remaining two rushed to remaining way up the old house.

The old Victorian looked exactly like the house Grace had pictured while telling the story. Appearing to be abandoned, but the light in the attic told a different story.

The paint weathered to an ugly brownish-yellow color, not like the perfect brown it once was back in the day. The faded shutters were falling off their hinges, the most of the shingles on the roof were gone or cracked in various places, overgrown bushes surrounded it, looking as if they were about to swallow the house.

Their was no doubt in Grace's mind, it was true it _was_ her story!

Lucas seized Grace's hand and squeezed it gently. Together they climbed up the wooden stairs that lead up to the grand doors, the wood creaking with each step, not use to the amount of weight rested on it any more.

Standing hand and hand, legs like jell-o, they shared a quick glance at each other, the same thought squiring their minds. That the hand carved wooden door was waiting for them . . .

_CRREEEEEK!_ The door slowly opened - before either even thought about opening the looming door - revealing a pit of empty darkness.

Grace timidly crept forward, "Hello? Anyone home?" her voice bouncing around the inside.

Suddenly the lights flickered on.

"Voice activated?" Lucas breathed, but the his twisting insides told him different.

The inside looked new, the grand stair well was right in front of them, neatly polished. A room to their left and a huge book case to their right. There were voices coming form the room, but the voices seemed out of body.

Hands together, they moved forward into the room where they saw the weirdest and least scientific things possible. Ghosts!

Ghosts playing poker! The ghosts were playing and chatting away like nothing. 5 of them, playing five card stud.

Lucas founded his voice first, "Hello? Umm . . . . can . . . umm."

They directed their attention to the new comers.

"Well, howdy there, can I help you young folks with somethin'?" The one closest to them asked.

Grace smirked, "Why yes you can, have you seen fours other teens around?"

The five ghosts shifted glances with each other, not answering Grace's question.

"NO!" the one to the right of them yelled.

"OH . . . okay then . . . we'll just keep searching then, thanks!" Grace said as she starred at the one who answered with such harshness.

She glared, a stare could burn right through him, well, if there was something to burn through.

Lucas turned around and walked out. Grace followed, the ghosts continued on, hollering away like before.

"They're no help, but I can tell you they're hiding something!" Lucas whispered to Grace.

She nodded, "We have to continue searching! I _know_ they're in here, that's one thing I had in mind when I was telling you guys the story. I just know it!"

"OKAY, we should split-up. We'll start upstairs, I'll take the left rooms and you'll take the right rooms."

They nodded, their minds focusing solely on what their tacks were. Jogging up the grand stair well, they were amazed, it was new, and the interior of the house seemed new, nothing like the outside.

Lucas gave Grace a quick kiss on the lips before heading down the hall towards the two left rooms. While Grace walked the opposite way down the hall.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Slowly he walked down the hall , floor boards creaking underneath him, not sure what he was to expect. There was the first door out of the two, he turned the brass knob. Inside, was darkness, Lucas reached to the left, flicking the light switch on. Nothing. The circuit was out, or the light bulb was burned out, whichever.

He stepped forward, seeing his reflection in a mirror . . . well, the best he could in the darkness, more like his out line. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Causing Lucas to jump at the sudden noise. He tried to re-open it, it wouldn't budge. It was locked, jammed probably.

"Oh no!" He whispered to the empty darkness.

!

There was Grace, all alone in the first room she had arrived in.

It seemed as if it was a little girl's room. With ponies covering the pink walls. A wooden rocking chair, next to a small bookcase filled with fairy tales. The bed covered in multicolored flowers with bees, butterflies, and lady bugs.

It must have been a little girl's room, but when?

A faint girl's voice filled the musty air, singing,

"When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
All the pretty little ponies"

While the voice sang, the rocking chair silently rocked back and forth, back and forth.  
When the song finished, a little girl, know older then 6, appeared in the chair. Something was wrong with that girl . . . she was transparent! Another ghost!

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

His reflection faded away, a young women dressed in a white tattered dress replaced Lucas' reflection.

She was pale white, like a piece of paper. Her hair jet black; it was tangled and appeared wet. Dripping water, no, not water . . . but blood! In fact, her dress was spattered in red, probably blood . . . no, defiantly blood! And she looked pissed!

"Bloody Mary!" Lucas gasped.

"Your right Lucas . . . ready to die?" her voice was screeched.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Grace stood there, dumbfounded, starring at the ghostly figure of a 6 year old little girl. The girl had red, curly locks, freckles across her checks, and a sweet smile. She turned toward Grace.

"Hi! I'm Amber! Will you play with me please? No one wants to play with me anymore, PLEEEEASE!" she rambled on, getting louder and louder.

She gave Grace another sickly sweet smile, showing her two missing front teeth. Grace smiled back, she seemed memorized by Amber. She seemed so cute and sweet, she just wanted to play. What is the harm in playing with a little ghost girl?

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

CRASH! The sound of glasses hitting the title floor of the bathroom, the bathroom with Bloody Mary!

Lucas felt a fiery burning sensation in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his two hands, blood seeping through his fingers. His knees buckled beneath him.

THUD! The door slammed open and hit the wall hard enough for plaster to rain off the wall. That's when he felt it. A wet but firm hand grabbed his arm and he was being dragged out of the bathroom by the person . . . or something else.

!

Grace and Amber sat on the floor playing house with dolls in Amber's room. They played and talked about nonsense. Amber was as sweet and nice in the inside as well as she appeared on the outside.

Grace forgot all her troubles and fears. Even what her mission was -to find her friends- she never had real friends before now, and she wasn't ready to lose them because of her story!

Amber's smile faded, her gaze landing on her door.

"You're looking for you friends, right?"

Grace nodded, she never told her that! "Do you know where they are?"

Amber's eyes, wide with fear, never left the door. "Umm . . . I . . . can't . . . I'm sorry! I-"

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Lucas wasn't sure where he was being dragged off to, but he knew he was bounding down the stairs. They came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. The red headed blob turned to face Lucas. All Lucas could see were blob-sh shapes without his glasses. He was almost blind without them! He knew that face, it was Josie!

"Josie! You're alive!" he embraced his friend, she smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile, it was more of a twisted evil smirk.

"Do you know where-" he never got to finish his question.

He was stopped by Josie punching him -with all her might, by the way- across the face. It stung for a moment before he fell into darkness. 'Josie' dragged his body over to the bookcase. She pulled out one of the books and they disappeared.

(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

While the voice sang, the rocking chair silently rocked back and forth, back and forth.When the song finished, a little girl, know older then 6, appeared in the chair. Something was wrong with that girl . . . she was transparent! Another ghost!(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)His reflection faded away, a young women dressed in a white tattered dress replaced Lucas' reflection. She was pale white, like a piece of paper. Her hair jet black; it was tangled and appeared wet. Dripping water, no, not water . . . but blood! In fact, her dress was spattered in red, probably blood . . . no, defiantly blood! And she looked pissed!"Bloody Mary!" Lucas gasped."Your right Lucas . . . ready to die?" her voice was screeched.(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)Grace stood there, dumbfounded, starring at the ghostly figure of a 6 year old little girl. The girl had red, curly locks, freckles across her checks, and a sweet smile. She turned toward Grace."Hi! I'm Amber! Will you play with me please? No one wants to play with me anymore, PLEEEEASE!" she rambled on, getting louder and louder. She gave Grace another sickly sweet smile, showing her two missing front teeth. Grace smiled back, she seemed memorized by Amber. She seemed so cute and sweet, she just wanted to play. What is the harm in playing with a little ghost girl?(o) (o) (o) (o) (o)CRASH! The sound of glasses hitting the title floor of the bathroom, the bathroom with Bloody Mary!Lucas felt a fiery burning sensation in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his two hands, blood seeping through his fingers. His knees buckled beneath him.THUD! The door slammed open and hit the wall hard enough for plaster to rain off the wall. That's when he felt it. A wet but firm hand grabbed his arm and he was being dragged out of the bathroom by the person . . . or something else.!Grace and Amber sat on the floor playing house with dolls in Amber's room. They played and talked about nonsense. Amber was as sweet and nice in the inside as well as she appeared on the outside. Grace forgot all her troubles and fears. Even what her mission was -to find her friends- she never had real friends before now, and she wasn't ready to lose them because of her story!Amber's smile faded, her gaze landing on her door."You're looking for you friends, right?"Grace nodded, she never told her that! "Do you know where they are?"Amber's eyes, wide with fear, never left the door. "Umm . . . I . . . can't . . . I'm sorry! I-" (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)Lucas wasn't sure where he was being dragged off to, but he knew he was bounding down the stairs. They came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. The red headed blob turned to face Lucas. All Lucas could see were blob-sh shapes without his glasses. He was almost blind without them! He knew that face, it was Josie! "Josie! You're alive!" he embraced his friend, she smiled, but it wasn't a sweet smile, it was more of a twisted evil smirk. "Do you know where-" he never got to finish his question. He was stopped by Josie punching him -with all her might, by the way- across the face. It stung for a moment before he fell into darkness. 'Josie' dragged his body over to the bookcase. She pulled out one of the books and they disappeared. (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) 

Just then before Amber could finish her sentence, the door busted open. And there stood a lean figure dressed in a heavy black coat and instead of a right hand there was a hook. The Hook Man!

He lunged forward, grabbing Grace by the throat and pulled her down the hall.

"Stop! LEAVE HER ALONE! She's my FRIEND!" Amber shouted.

He smirked and continued to drag her down the hall, down the stairs and toward the bookcase. He held his hook against her neck, slowly pushing in.

Blood seeped through the cut that he created, causing Grace to gasp at the intense pain that coursed throughout her neck. With the his only hand, he pulled out the same book as Josie did before, _Black Holes - a traveler's guide ._ And the two of them disappeared just as before.

The next thing Grace knew, she was hanging buy chains in a dungeon like room, the room damp and musty. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. That's when she saw them, her five best friends tied up across the room. They were gaged and bond, it looked as if they had gone through hell and back.

The her gaze fell on three monsters huddled together, talking, the guy from before - the Hook Man-, a werewolf like creature, and . . . Josie?

_'But that is impossible! There couldn't be two Josies! Well there was Josie's clone, but she was gone or did she return? NO! NO, she couldn't have come back, at least not here or now!' _Grace thought, trying to comprehend way there was 2 Josies.

That's when her suspicions were correct, it wasn't Josie! Josie - er - the monster was a shape shifter, it then turned into its real image.

Grace could barley make out his - its - face, but it appeared only half of a face, the other a miserable glob of skin. Red tribal markings on its forehead and chin, skin pale white and it was ripped.

Suddenly she was woken out of her daze, by the familiar voice, Lucas' voice.

"Grace! Grace, this is your story. You an make anything happen! Just - " he screamed, but was cut off.

The shape shifter advanced on Lucas and pulled a knife out of his cloth.

"Shut up you little brat!" he whispered as he plunged it through his stomach.

Grace squeezed her eyes shut, sheltering them from the pain written all over Lucas' face.

She began to whisper to herself, "This is all make believe, this is all make believe. This is not real, this is all make believe!" By the time she ended, it was no longer a whisper but a yell.

The house was gone and they reappeared in the car just as before. Everyone sat stunned, not believing what they were seeing, thinking that their eyes were playing tricks on them. But it was very much real.

Lucas groped where the most unbelievable pain he had ever felt before was, but he felt no pain, the stab wound was gone.

Everyone's eyes search each other, nobody dared to speak, afraid they were just in a daydream for a while. An unbelievable real day dream, if it was true.

Vaughn finally had enough and broke the silence, "Am I crazy or did that just really happen? 'Cuz if not, just call the loony bin and I'll happily go!"

No one else spoke, not sure what to say.

Finally Grace answered, "Yes and No. I'm pretty sure we all experienced that, but it's the exact time the car broke down."

The other five glanced at the clock, it was true. They stared at Grace, not knowing what to say.

Josie was the first to speak, no, actually yell. "Grace! Don't you **EVER** tell another story! EVER!"

Everyone nodded, knowing it was the best thing for everyone and that's what they wanted to say but didn't have the guts to.

"Don't worry Josie, I swear I never will! I have learned my lesson." She raised her right hand, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! I SWEAR!"

She gave the group a weak smile before staring out the window.

Vaughn turned the key, the engine roaring to life as he raced back home. That was a little too much adventure for him!

END


End file.
